universalmonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Valerious
Princess Anna Valerious is one of the main characters in the Van Helsing Movie and a native of a village in Transylvania. She is the descendant of Valerious The Elder, daughter of King Boris Valerious and sister of Prince Velkan Valerious. Count Dracula has been killing her family and she wants revenge--in addition her family cannot leave purgatory until he is killed. Anna also holds a personal grudge with Aleera for reasons unknown. She is the love interest of Van Helsing and is played by Kate Beckinsale in the 2004 film. Van Helsing Anna Valerious is the love interest of Van Helsing. Her mission needs to kill Dracula once and for all, following in her ancestor's footsteps who dedicated their lives in attempting to do so. She is the last heir to the royal bloodline of House Valerious and is therefore attacked several times. She proves herself to be formidable in her own right alongside Van Helsing. Throughout the movie she with Van Helsing kill Dracula's brides and succeed in ending Dracula's tyranny. In order to kill Dracula, Van Helsing infected himself with lycanthropy to become werewolf. As previously seen in the movie with Prince Velkan, werewolves have a period of time in which they can be cured of the disease. Van Helsing rips Dracula's throat out just before he fully succumbs to the curse, in an effort to save him from remaining as a werewolf, Princess Anna rushes to him to inject him with the cure. Van Helsing, whilst feral, does not recognise Princess Anna and therefore jumps at her in attack. Anna is killed when the shock of the impact breaks her neck, much to Van Helsing's remorse. Meeting Van Helsing Van Helsing comes to Transylvania under orders to help Princess Anna kill Count Dracula whilst simultaneously seeking answers about his mysterious past. She meets him in a village in which she coldly orders Van Helsing to identify and disarm himself which he refuses before they are attacked by the brides Aleera, Verona, and Marishka. During the attack, Anna gets captured several times only to be saved by Van Helsing. While he deals with Marishka, she is cornered by Aleera and Verona. She avoids being bitten when they sense Marishka die, and the brides wail in agony and leave in a hurry of grief. Anna instantly recognizes him as Van Helsing because his controversial, 'criminal' history has preceded him. Reuniting with Velkan Once returning to her family's mansion, she wastes no time rearming herself. She prepares to locate and kill Dracula while exchanging information with Van Helsing and Carl about what her family knew. She was prevented from leaving after Helsing rendered her unconscious with a spray. While heading to confront Van Helsing for preventing her from going after Dracula, she sensed that something or someone was following her. The intruder is none other than her brother Velkan. Sometime before Van Helsing arrived, she and Velkan captured and attempted to kill a werewolf Dracula sent to eliminate them. Though Velkan saved Anna by shooting a silver bullet, he was knocked off a cliff by the werewolf and bitten in the process. Having presumed her brother dead, Anna is relieved to see her brother alive. Velkan exclaims he has no time and attempts to tell her that Dracula has a cure yet at that very moment, he transforms into a werewolf, devastating Anna in the process. Van Helsing comes to save Anna and Velkan escapes. Anna overhears Carl giving Van Helsing silver bullets and proceeds to stop him from killing the only family she had left. She saves her brother's life, but Van Helsing disapproves of her actions since Velkan is a threat and cannot be saved. Anna nonetheless convinces Van Helsing to help her find Velkan. Castle Frankenstein The trail leads to Castle Frankenstein which according to Anna, was abandoned after the owner Victor Frankenstein was killed a year prior. She mentioned her father disappeared around the same time. While exploring the castle, they discover strange pods which Van Helsing realizes contain the offspring of Dracula and his brides. She goes into a room in the upper tower where her brother is a test subject in an experiment. She intervenes to save her brother but at that moment, he transforms into a werewolf. She is saved by Van Helsing who escaped after having a strange conversation with Dracula. As they were escaping the castle by using a zip line, Velkan jumps onto the line only to snap the cable under his weight. Van Helsing and Anna swing into a forest while the Wolf Man falls into the river, but survives. While heading to a burned down windmill, Anna berates Van Helsing for using a silver stake and a crucifix on Dracula since her family had already tried using different methods to kill the vampire with no success. She apologizing for wasting time trying to save her brother. They share a moment by drinking absinthe but unexpectedly fall into an underground cave when the floor gives way underneath them. Escaping While inside the cave they encounter the Frankenstein Monster whom they capture and Anna attempts to kill, but Van Helsing intervenes. The Monster reveals that Dracula plans to bring his children to life mentioning the previously failed experiment and begged to be killed because his "father" Victor Frankenstein created the Monster under Dracula's orders not knowing his "son" was the key to bring Dracula's offspring to life. Unfortunately the three are seen by the Wolf Man. They then try to take the Monster to Rome for protection using Transylvanian horses, the only creatures capable of outrunning werewolves. The brides attack but Van Helsing, Anna, and Carl prepared a strategy ahead. Using two carriages, Van Helsing rides a decoy loaded with stakes while Anna and Carl were in the other carriage with the Monster. They succeed in killing Verona but are interrupted by the Wolf Man. The three barely jump out of the carriage before it crashes. Later in the morning, Anna encounters a wounded Velkan who is dying from a gunshot wound inflicted by Van Helsing. They share a tender moment before he dies. Out of grief, she attacks Van Helsing, discovering to her horror that he was bitten by her brother and unexpectedly gets knocked unconcious and kidnapped by Aleera. The Masquerade Ball As they dance all around Anna can't move while Dracula mentions that he seeks a bride and considers Anna a suitable candidate. When Dracula prepares to bite her, Van Helsing arrives and saves her with Carl's assistance. Dracula reveals Frankenstein captured by his minions and the situation gets worse when all the guests in the ballroom reveal themselves as vampires. Thanks to Carl's invention (a device capable of imitating sunlight on a large scale), the three escape but Dracula also leaves with the Frankenstein Monster and proceeds with his plan to bring his offspring to life. The Final Battle When Anna, Carl, and Van Helsing arrived at Castle Frankenstein, Dracula had all of Frankenstein's laboratory equipment relocated leaving Van Helsing frustrated since the effects of the werewolf bite are affecting his behavior and his physical strength. According to Carl's research, he learned that Dracula was related to Anna's family specifically Valerious the Elder's son though Anna stated everyone already knew this information but Carl proceeded to include that Dracula was brought back to life by making a deal with the devil after he was murdered by the Left Hand of God. Her ancestor banished Dracula to an abandoned fortress while leaving clues so that his future generations could kill his son for him since he did not have the heart to commit the deed himself. After arriving at Castle Dracula, the three learn from the Frankenstein Monster that Dracula has a cure to remove the werewolf's curse. Carl realizes the only way to kill the Count is a werewolf who has the will to turn on Dracula. They plan for Anna and Carl take Igor to find the cure while Van Helsing rescues Frankenstein and deals with Dracula. They reason that if Van Helsing isn't cured by midnight, they will have to kill him. Anna gets emotional and Van Helsing tells her to not be late. They share a kiss and Anna leaves and tells Igor to lead the way. Once they find the cure, Igor tricks them and captures them and goes to warn Dracula. Aleera appears later then Anna splashes the case which held the cure which was full of viscous material which burns Aleera's face allowing Carl to escape. She tells Carl to take the cure to Van Helsing while she deals with Aleera, who takes advantage of the fight by smothering out all torches in the area leaving Anna in the dark. After being slapped around she is exhausted and Aleera attempts to bite her but is saved by Frankenstein. Meanwhile, the bridge collapses leaving Carl in trouble. Anna swings around by a wire and Carl throws the cure to Anna. With Aleera approaching and mocking Anna, Carl throws a stake to Anna. She grabs it and stabs Aleera through the heart. Sacrifice After killing Aleera, Anna locates Van Helsing before the final stroke of midnight. When she arrives she sees Dracula killed by Van Helsing, in werewolf form. She rushes at him with the cure in hand. Van Helsing spins around and charges at Anna and they careen through the air to a nearby couch. Carl arrives to see Van Helsing and is stake him when Helsing stops him, removes the syringe and reveals Anna dead from a broken neck from the collision. He transforms back to human form and is sad about what he has done. Funeral Sometime later, Van Helsing and Carl prepare a funeral pyre on a cliffside overlooking the sea while the Frankenstein Monster rows away on a raft. Van Helsing, who is grieving her feels Anna's presence and sees her in the sky with her family and smiles at him before she disappears in the sky. Knowing this he is happy for not only completing his mission but grateful for seeing Anna's family finding peace, he rides off with Carl on horses to the sunset. Figures She has an athletic and lean, but still curvy and feminine figure. She dresses in beautiful medieval gothic clothes that are comfortable to fight in. She carries a sword at her side, sometimes a knife in her boots and a cross on her neck. She has beautiful dark brown curls, thick lashes, and mysterious glare in her hazel eyes, and berry lips. At the masquerade ball she put her curls up in an intricate updo, wears a bejeweled tiara, and a fiery red ball gown with gloves and matching jewelry. Personality Anna is shown to be very strong willed and stubborn, despite how much trouble it gets her into. She is determined in her quest to save her brother and slay Dracula, lifting the curse from her family. Despite her tough exterior, her caring nature shines through in her concern for her family and Van Helsing, despite being a bit cold to the vampire hunter in the beginning of the film. Category:Van Helsing characters Category:Royalty